celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda
Hilda is the female protagonist from Pokemon Black/White. Also known as Touko in Japan, or White in other media, she goes from a rookie trainer who hails from the small town of Nuvema to the Unova Region's champion and bane of Team Plasma. She was picked up as a character on October 10th, 2012 by Celestial Refresh's head admin, and is his 8th character. Background Born and raised in Nuvema, Hilda lived as a small town girl within a rather limited and tight-knit community. Although travelers and passersby were far from uncommon, very few people stayed in the town for more than a few days unless they lived there, and so Hilda found herself with only her mother, her friends – Bianca and Cheren – and a few select other as worthwhile acquaintances in her life. At a young age, her father had a rather heated separation from her mother and took her brother Hilbert along with him. She has rarely seen her brother since, and she usually refuses to see her father. Upon the coming of age that all aspiring trainers go through, Hilda (along with Bianca and Cheren) received her starter pokemon and learned how to catch wild pokemon from Nuvema Town’s resident professor, Juniper. Hilda’s starter was Oshawott, and although she and her friends had a rather messy first battle against one another in her house, they all realized then and there that they had officially started their respective journeys of training their pokemon, pushing each other at every turn. Over the course of her journey, Hilda battled trainers of all stripes and origins, including run-of-the-mill travelers, league gym personnel, and even the cult-like members of Team Plasma. Along the way, she battled up the ranks of Unova’s pokemon league, becomes intertwined with several of the region’s legends, and helps to save the world from a plan by N, Ghestis and the rest of Team Plasma to release all of the captured pokemon in the region, which is part of a much larger scheme to create a separate world for humans and pokemon. She was proclaimed a hero by Reshiram, and the legendary formed a deep bond with the girl for her devotion to uncovering the truth of what was threatening to destroy the bonds between humans and pokemon in the region. It was while she was traveling back home after her journey that the Pokémon World was brought into the multiverse, and the catastrophes around the world began to occur. After her world was sucked through the rift which landed it in the Binary Cluster, Hilda found herself with only her starter – which had been regressed back to an Oshawott – and her pokemon storage empty. Involvement Upon her, and her world's, entry into the multiverse, Hilda and Oshy (her Oshawott) awoke in the Kanto region in a small patch of forest on Route 16. The ground and sky in the entire area had recently been coated in volcanic ash from the explosion of Mt. Moon, causing an unnaturally winter-like environment. Found by cyclists coming off of the Cycling Road, she was informed of her location and of the disasters that had befallen the region and most of the world. Unfortunately, they did not know of the fact that Plasma was staging a coup back home, and so that bit of knowledge went unknown by Hilda for quite sometime. Eventually, she found her way to Celadon City, which had become a ghost town after it had been more or less destroyed by Mt. Moon's explosion and the subsequent ashfalls. In the mostly-derelict Pokemon Center, she met the city's gym leader Erika, who had converted the structure into a soup kitchen in order to aid those who had been rendered homeless and hungry by the disaster. Moved by Erika's conviction, with nowhere left to go, Hilda resolved to remain in Celadon for a time and assist Erika in her efforts to rebuild the city. During her time assisting Erika with expanding the soup kitchen, clearing out the gym, and helping out refugees, Hilda made frequent excursions into the abandoned buildings still standing in the city and exploring the surrounding area. During one of these excursions, the stumbled upon the Rocket Game Corner and the secret hideout beneath it. Instead of finding holdouts from Team Rocket, however, she and Oshy found scientists from another world who had repurposed a large office space into a laboratory. Blitzbolt, her Blitzle, had apparently ended up in Kanto as well, as the scientists had captured the lightning zebra and had not only experimented on it, but were using it to power their lab as well. She battled the scientists and freed Blitzbolt, but before she could uncover that their work was part of a much larger, more sinister plot, the lab equipment self-destructed, taking all record of what they had been doing with it. Hilda and Erika eventually restored the Pokemon Center and Gym to the point that others began to slowly return to Celadon City, giving the trainers the ability to take a much-needed break from their endeavors. As a result, they took a trip over to Vermilion City, and the two went their separate ways for a while. For her own part, Hilda met a trainer from the Hoenn region by the name of Lucy, and also visited the city's gym and its leader, Lt. Surge. Though Surge originally discounted Hilda as they both clashed over the ideals of their homeland of Unova, Hilda eventually proved herself to the veteran and even beat him in an unofficial gym battle, both revealing and reinforcing the bond between herself, Oshy, and Blitzbolt. After a few more days spent in Kanto, Hilda and Erika went their separate ways as the former wanted to explore the wider multiverse and perhaps find those willing to help her adopted region. Hilda visited the Moon, where she learned more about the multiverse, battled an insane clown and arrogant turtle king in the Crater Coliseum, met a non-native to her world with a Spheal, ran into a group of rogue pokemon in the Tower of Twilight, and eventually learned of the fate of her homeland. Joining others, she endeavored to return to Unova and wrest it from Team Plasma, but was confused on how they had resurfaced so quickly after she had defeated them and their leaders. From what she learned from Optimus Prime, a time distortion caused by her world's destabilzation caused her to have been removed from the timeline before she had been able to spearhead the assault on N's castle. This change led to the Unova Gym Leaders being unable to beat Ghetsis and his forces, eventually leading to the entire region, save Opelucid City, falling into the iron grip of Team Plasma. Enraged by what she heard, Hilda was instrumental in raining on Team Plasma's Parade, during which she was reunited with the gym leaders she had formed bonds with, her brother, who nearly died at the hands of the Shadow Triad, and even Bianca, who had become estranged from Hilda due to the latter's sudden disappearance and the fact that the region had fallen into chaos without her. The Autobot psychologist, Rung, spoke to Bianca on Hilda's behalf and eventually allowed Hilda to speak to her. After a rather emotional exchange, they reminisced on a rather tender memory, and both girls confessed their feelings for one another. Hilda was refocused her efforts on the region's liberation and joined in the frontal assault on N's castle along with Ultra Magnus and the Unova Gym Leaders. The ex-champion's presence served as a morale booster for the entire force, supported by the discovery that her Zoroark - ShadowDancer - had been disguised as a Plasma Grunt in the castle for months, undermining Ghetsis' plans, and leading to Plasma being soundly defeated. With Ghetsis and his Sages behind bars, Hilda was ushered to the Celestial Guardians' HQ, the Space Colony ARK, where she and the other liberators were made honorary Wreckers, and had a party thrown in their honor. Powers and Capabilities As a fit teenage girl, Hilda has all of the athleticism and energy that you might expect – she’s able to traverse various types of biomes without tiring too much and can sprint quite far when she needs to. She is also quite fast on a bike, able to cross large distances quite quickly and even ride faster than many adults. To make up for any physical limitations she may have, Hilda more than makes up for with her Pokemon. As a talented and disciplined trainer, Hilda is able to raise pokemon to bring out their full potential, especially once she is fully geared and obtains all of the badges of Unova. Both young and fully-evolved pokemon have benefitted from her upbeat but tough-love-based training style, allowing her to overcome odds that most deemed impossible at the time. Upon coming into the multiverse, she has also been shown to be quite adaptable if her battle experiences are broadened. This has allowed her to incorperate new ways of fighting into her pokemon training, leading to her pokemon developing skills and abilities that typical versions of their species would not learn naturally. Followers Hilda's followers currently comprise of her pokemon team, who were mostly scattered across the Pokemon World when the planet shifted into the multiverse. Although she hasn't found all of them yet, the ones she has been reunited with have regained some of their former prowess and have even learned a few new tricks. Oshy Hilda's starter and probably closest pokemon friend, Oshy is seen more or less as an older brother to most of her other pokemon. He is the backbone of Hilda's team and - second to only ShadowDancer - has the most battle experience. He is a well-rounded fighter, mixing guile with varied offensive patterns and strong counterattacks. Before the shift into the multiverse, he was a Samurott, but he has since regressed to an Oshawott due to the multiverse drain. He has sense learned a few new tricks, and during the liberation of Unova, he evolved back into a Dewott. A natural leader, he also helped coordinate Hilbert's pokemon as they fought off Team Plasma. Blitzbolt The first pokemon Hilda ever caught, and the first for her to actually find after entering the multiverse, Blitzbolt has inherited all of his trainer's confidence... and then some. Although prideful and a bit rebellious at times, he is still committed to Hilda and her team, and cares for his fellow pokemon. The energtic Blitzle is by far the fastest in the group, able to run circles around most other pokemon, attack quickly both physcially and from afar, and react even more quickly. His defenses suffer as a result, but in most cases his strong, lightning-fast strikes take out foes before that really matters. Upon entering the multiverse, he was reverted out of his Zebstrika form thanks to the drain. He was found outside of Celadon City by a group of scientists, and was experimented on and used as power source. After being found and freed by Hilda, he proved his chops as a worthy Electric-type in Surge's gym, and even learned the ability to redirect lightning while battling the leader's Raichu. ShadowDancer Although she was one of the very last to join Hilda in her journey through the Unova region, ShadowDancer was the second pokemon to be found by Hilda after entering the multiverse. While Oshy is the older brother to Hilda's other pokemon, the Zoroark is the denmother, caring for the emotional wellbeing of the others and Hilda herself. She is much older than the others, and as such has the most battle experience out of the group. ShadowDancer is a "dirty fighter," using her illusions and affinity to shadows to confuse opponents and catch them off-guard. Striking hard and fast, she is usually able to disorient and overwhelm foes to put them at a major disadvantage before finishing them off. ShadowDancer was drained by her entry into the multiverse, but ended up staying in the Unova Region while Hilda and the others were scattered to the winds. Seeing that much of her trainer's final work against Team Plasma had been undone, she used her unique talents to infiltrate Plasma's ranks to unearth their plans and try to save as many lives as possible. Instead of disguising herself as a mere camper, she took the form of a Plasma Grunt, slowly working her way up until she was posted in the jail of N's castle. Upon hearing rumors that a group - accompanied by Hilda - had arrived from offworld to liberate the region, she convinced two of the other jailors to escape to Opelucid, where they gave the resistance key intelligence on the inner workings of the castle. ShadowDancer revealed after Plasma's defeat that her unique illusory powers have taken on a new aspect, as she can now mimic much of the affinities and attacks of those she disguises herself as. Quotes Trivia See also *Hilbert *Pokémon World *Pokemon Gym and Gym Leaders *Saber *Plasma Parade External links * Hilda's Intro Thread * Tracking Thread * Full Storage * Pokemon Stats Category:Player Characters